Growing Up Baby
by LifesLover
Summary: Reno and Axel are family. And family sticks together, no matter what- even when you want to kill them. /Series of oneshots revolving around Reno and Axel as brothers. Some pairings in later oneshots, maybe. Warning: Can get sickeningly sweet at times./
1. Precious Words

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

A/N: What's this? I'm re-submitting something? Yes, I am. I've decided that I am going to be continuing this, so I changed the overall name of the story (or collection, if you want to get technical) and changed the summary. So, this is being continued. Oh, and, because of that piece of crap that sent me that nasty PM, I've gotten motivation to finish chapter 14 of HTLAS. So, look forward to that soon, as well as the next chapter of BLP. They should all be coming soon.

All of the original typos and such have been fixed. Expect the next oneshot tomorrow.

Summary: Axel loved his big brother Reno to the point that... well...

* * *

Precious Words

Reno was exasperated and upset. He couldn't stand that he had to watch his baby brother, Axel, today.

He had plans that no self respecting nine year old could ever take a rain check on and the fact that he had to baby sit put a huge damper on those plans.

He didn't even like the little fellow.

Reno sighed, feeling as though the world was coming to an end as his mother walked out the front door and left him alone with his brother. Axel was sitting in front of the coffee table, still gabbing away in baby talk.

"Bluh, ehehe. Sofoo to bebra."

"No one can understand you, Axel, yo."

Reno shook his head and decided that, if he was going to have to stay at home that day, he might as well have friends over. He decided to call his best friend, Rude.

He vaulted over the back of the couch and picked up the home phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Rude, yo! Hey, my plans got changed. I have to babysit Axel and I can't leave the house. Wanna come and hang out?"

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

"Cool, dude, see ya!"

Reno hung up the phone and stared at his brother in front of him. Axel was trying to pull himself up using the coffee table. It wasn't working, though, and Axel was getting frustrated.

Reno sighed and picked up his brother, swinging him around and up onto the couch.

"Stay there, yo. I don't need any more trouble from you."

Axel giggled and grabbed his pudgy little feet and succeeded in falling onto his back. Surprised at first, he soon started to giggle and then laugh more. He turned onto his stomach and then started crawling over to Reno.

Reno glanced at him, worried about what the little squirt wanted.

"Eguh. Resfuh. Ree- ne!"

Reno looked at him quizzically.

"What the heck are you saying, Ax? I don't speak baby talk. I haven't since I was a little baby."

Axel giggled, apparently finding what his big brother was saying to be funny. Reno sighed and then picked up Axel.

Axel giggled at the sudden altitude change and clapped his hands, his spiky red hair waving as Reno waved him in the air. He giggled more and Reno could feel his mouth pulling into a smile.

"Eh… I suppose you aren't too bad. For a little one," Reno grudgingly said to Axel.

Axel merely clapped his hands again and giggled. Apparently Reno was incredibly funny to him.

_Ding. Dong._

"Ooh, there's the door. Gotta be Rude. Stay here, Axel, yo."

Reno put his brother down and practically ran to the front door.

"Rude! Awesome, you came quickly."

"I live three houses down. It doesn't take long to walk over here."

"Yeah, you probably took more time to make sure you look good. Although I have no idea who you think you're going to impress."

"Certainly not you."

"Whatever, yo! Anyway, come in."

Reno moved to the side and let his friend in.

Rude didn't go far, though, before he was stopped.

"Ah, Reno…? Why is your brother staring at you like that?"

"Huh? Axel… what did I say? You're supposed to be in the living room. I told you to stay put!"

Axel was staring at Reno hard, as though he had to say or do something that involved his big brother that instant.

Reno picked him up, 'Jeez when did you get so heavy, Axel?!', and dumped his brother back onto the couch. Rude followed behind.

"So… Rude, what do you want to do? Play video games? Or how about some food?"

"Uh… Reno… I don't think you're brother is liking me here."

"Wha…? Axel! Get off of me!"

Axel was tugging at Reno's clothing and trying to pull himself up onto his brother.

"Guh! Ree-eh! Gu! Beshu! Guh!"

"I don't speak baby, Axel!" Rude could feel his resentment towards his brother start to rise.

"Uh… Reno… I think he's trying to tell you something," Rude commented wisely, wondering if he should just go home or something. It was obvious that Axel was going to be a handful that day.

"Nah, Rude, what would he need to tell me? Do you have to eat or something, Axel?" Reno didn't want to deal with his brother but Axel was his charge and he did have to make sure that he survived the day.

Axel shook his head, as though he understood what his brother was saying and tugged harder on Reno's shirt.

"Ugh! Axel, leave me alone!"

"GUH! Ree-neh!" Axel continued to blabber in baby talk. Reno sighed and shook his brother's small hands off of his shirt.

"So, Rude, what do you want to do? I'm kinda getting hungry so how about we make a snack? And feed the little one here."

Reno picked Axel up (the little boy seemed delighted by the attention of Reno) and made his way into the kitchen.

He set his brother down on the floor next to the table and pulled the makings for sandwiches out of the refrigerator and bread out of the bread basket.

"So, what kind of sandwich do you want, Rude? PB & J, ham and cheese?"

"Eh, I'm not really hungry. I wouldn't say the same thing about your brother, though. He's starting to chew on his fingers."

"Eh, he does that all the time. Mom says it's because he's starting to teeth. Whatever that means."

"Ah, I think it means that he's getting his teeth in."

"Oh, that doesn't sound nice. Are you in pain, Axel?" Reno knelt beside Axel, asking him if he was okay.

Axel took his fingers out of his mouth and giggled, waving his arms around before latching onto Reno's neck. Reno picked him up and sighed then groaned when he felt a wet suction on his ear.

"Ew, he's sucking on my ear. That's so gross."

Rude only snorted.

"Apparently you're tasty."

Reno only sighed in disgust. It wasn't like he could do much, though. It really seemed to help Axel. He was at least calming down and wasn't chewing on his fingers. And, although Reno wouldn't ever admit it, he did want to make his brother happy. If becoming a chew toy did that, than fine. He did like the boy. He was just annoying under most circumstances.

Axel lifted his head and stared at his brother, green eyes big and wide.

"Pshh. Ree-neh!"

"Still don't understand what you're understanding, Axel."

Axel frowned, his pert little nose wrinkling in consternation.

"Ree-neh!"

Reno shook his head.

"Nope, kid, still don't understand what you're saying."

Axel seemed to sigh in anger.

"Reen-eh! Reen-EH! Ree-Noh!"

"Wait… what did he just say?!"

"I think he just said Ree-Noh! I think that would mean that he's been trying to say your name now. No wonder he was getting so frustrated," Rude pointed out.

Reno felt amazed. Was his name really Axel's first actual word?! He felt… pleased.

He snuggled into the clean baby smell of Axel's spiky hair and smiled.

Perhaps the little kid wasn't so bad after all.

"Heheheh! Ren-Oh! Psh, bleh bah guh!"

He could get used to this.

* * *

A/N: Am I dumb to do this? Quite possibly, but, I just can't so no to my reviewers.


	2. Brother Brother Day

Disclaimer: It's a **disclaimer **for a reason, right? Hence, I don't own and I make no profit off this.

A/N: Yep, I'm actually continuing this. Now, this one isn't so great, and it's really sickeningly sweet, but the other oneshots that I have planned will definitely be better than that. If you're getting an alert from this, than check the first chapter for details. I've explained it all there. Thanks for reading, and thanks to the 16 people who reviewed the first oneshot. Oh, I've gotten my ffnet alerts back, so you can send me things through it again.

WARNING: SO SWEET IT WILL MAKE YOUR TEETH ROT.

* * *

_**Brother-Brother Day**_

At five years of age, Axel Edan knew two things. One, his brother, Reno, didn't really like him and, two, he loved chocolate. Okay, so Axel knew a lot more than just those two things, but, it's the principle that matters.

And so, Axel lived his childhood, knowing that his older brother didn't really want to be around him. Oh, Axel knew that Reno loved him, but he also knew that Reno would rather be with Rude, his best friend, and Elena, than be with Axel. After all, who would want to be around their five year old sibling when you're fourteen and have better things to do?

Still, Axel believed that Reno liked spending time with him on certain occasions. Mainly, their 'brother-brother' days. Now, these days were very special and came only once a month. These days were the days that Reno would devote the entire day to Axel, and doing things with Axel only. These were the days that Rude and Elena, along with Tseng, had to find something to do without him. These were days for Axel.

So, Axel looked forward to these days, because he really liked his brother, and looked up to him, and liked spending time with him. They got to do all sorts of fun things, like skating and going to arcades, or watching TV together. Axel enjoyed these days above all others, for Reno practically ignored him on any other days.

Therefore, on the second Saturday of June, Axel woke up with a smile on his face. He was excited because today was one of _those _days. He bounded out of bed and flew downstairs, rushing past his mother (fairly sending her into the wall in the process. She just stared at him, small smile on her face and shaking her head in exasperation) and skidded into the kitchen.

There Reno sat, lazily stirring his spoon into his Cocoa Puffs cereal. He looked about half dead and sleepy.

"Reno!"

Reno looked up at the call, and grinned at his brother.

"Hey, squirt."

Axel scrunched his nose in consternation. "I'm notta squirt!"

"Mhm, sure, squirt."

Axel rolled his eyes, smile still on his face.

"So, Reno, what are we gonna do today?"

Reno shrugged. "Well, what do you wanna do, yo?"

Axel looked down at the floor, concentrating. "What if we go to the park? Ooh, or we go get some ice cream!" He looked up, smile blindingly bright on his face.

Reno nodded, showing his agreement. "That sounds like a good idea. Why don't you go get dressed and then we'll get going?"

Axel grinned, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. "Okay! I'll be right back!" He then darted back upstairs and to his bedroom.

In his bedroom, he looked around frantically for clean clothes. His mother came in, carrying a laundry basket.

"Axel, here's some clean clothes. Put them away and then pick something to wear, okay? And, don't forget that it's a little chilly out, so don't forget to wear your hat." She set the basket on his bed, and bent down and hugged Axel, kissing his head.

"Mom! Don't do that!" Axel pouted, pushing his mom off and backing her out of the room.

He then rushed to put his clothes away and find something to wear. Fifteen minutes later he was ready, with a red t-shirt and black jeans on. He jammed the hat his mother had wanted him to wear on, crushing his spiky red hair close to his head, then scurried back downstairs.

He went back to the kitchen only to find that Reno was no longer there. He looked around quizzically then yelled for his mother.

"What, Axel?"

"Mom, where's Reno?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, he left a few minutes ago with Rude. Said something about skating and fish, and then left."

"But… today's… when's he coming back?"

Mrs. Edan looked at her son, a pitying look on her face. "I don't know, Axel. He didn't say."

"O-oh. Okay. I'm gonna go and watch some cartoons."

"Okay, Axel."

Axel shuffled from the kitchen to the living room, dejection written all over his body. Sitting on the couch, he grabbed the cap from his head and threw it on the seat next to him. He grabbed the remote and found his cartoon channel.

As the theme song from Spongebob Squarepants came on, Axel snuggled into the couch, eyes hard and distant. He wasn't really watching the show, more he was contemplating why Reno had left, on their one day together.

Was Axel that unimportant? Did Reno really not want to be around Axel so much that he would ditch him to hang around with his friends on the one day that they were supposed to spend together? Axel huffed, sniffling back tears. He refused to cry. That was such a baby thing to do and Axel was no baby. Still, he couldn't help but let a single tear out.

He hopped off of the couch, and went back into the kitchen, grabbing hold of the Cocoa Puffs cereal, and taking it back to his position on the couch. His small hand stuffed handfuls of the round chocolate puffs into his mouth, his eyes trained on the small sponge running around, chasing jellyfish. He sniffed once, then threw the box to the side.

Spongebob was boring. Axel couldn't really understand why Reno had left him behind on the day that was clearly supposed to be theirs.

It could leave a little boy quite depressed.

Then again, Axel had never been able to keep his mind on one thing for too long and he soon started laughing at the antics of the yellow sponge and the pink star.

An hour later, Axel's eyes were still trained on the cartoon channel, now watching re-runs of the older cartoon 'The Magic School Bus'. He didn't really get anything that they did, but he wished his bus would do that. No, his bus only took him to kindergarten. So disappointing.

Mrs. Edan came back into the room, ruffling his hair. This time, Axel's attention was so trained on the TV that he didn't even notice her. She looked behind her and nodded her head.

Then Reno snuck in, skates dangling from his hand. He siddled up behind Axel and then leaped in front of him, yelling, 'BOO!' scaring Axel so much that he jumped two feet in the air.

Reno collapsed on the couch, laughing incredibly hard at Axel's expression of ire, before it dissolved into laughter.

"Reno! Why are ya here? Where's Rude?"

Reno stared at his little brother, confused. "Why would I be spending time with Rude, little buddy? Today's our day, yo. I just went over to Rude's to borrow his skates. I thought we could go skating while at the park."

Axel's face lit up and he nodded, jamming his cap back onto his head. He then jumped up off the couch and grabbed Reno's hand, hurrying him out of the house, and towards the park a few blocks away.

He really did love these days.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... I swear that the next one will be better. I swear- I don't usually write this crappily. Anyway, leave a review or don't- I just hope you enjoyed.


	3. Welcome to the Family

**Disclaimer**: These fabulous characters are not mine. I just mold them to my liking in an attempt to further better my writing. It's somewhat laughable.

**A/N**: Yes, I know, it's not a new chapter for HTLAS or IC, but come on. At least I'm posting something, right? And it's been a while since I updated this. Anyway, I fail where this story is concerned, too. I think I'm getting better at writing them as children, though. I still need to work on it, unfortunately. Anyway, I changed the title of the story once again. I think this one works, though, the best, and I like it the most. I'm even thinking of rearranging the chapters, as well, to put them in chronological order. I'm not too sure about that last one, though. Anyway, the next oneshot in this series.

* * *

**_Welcome to the Family_**

The red-headed boy had just turned eight when his mother sat him down at their kitchen table and told him about the great news.

Personally, Reno didn't think it was great news.

Why would he want a little sibling?

Didn't babies cry and only cry? Why would anyone want to have a baby?

Seven months later his father was picking him up and placing him next to his mother on the white bed and they were smiling and showing him this little bundle and Reno felt like going 'ew'. He would have, too, if it hadn't been for the fact that doing so was such a _girl_ thing to do, and he certainly wasn't a girl.

It was just- _this_ was supposed to be his baby brother?

He didn't even want the thing in the first place and now it turned out to be this ugly thing? It was all… _wrinkly_ and _small_.

Its folds of skin were just hanging off of the small shape and Reno wrinkled his nose.

"Reno," his mother smilingly asked, "would you like to hold Axel?"

"Axel," Reno muttered, rolling it around in his mouth. "What kind of name is Axel?" he asked, raising his bright blue eyes to his mother, seeming to have forgotten about the question she'd asked him.

"Well- we decided that it was a strong name," his mother said, her smile faltering a little bit, raising her head towards her husband, a question in her eyes. "Would you like to hold him, Reno? I promise he won't bite."

Reno shrugged. "I guess," he answered.

His mother beamed and gently laid the baby in Reno's arms. "Here- you have to hold his head and neck up- he's not strong enough to do that alone yet. Cradle him in his arms," she said, demonstrating the position she wanted.

This was too hard. He didn't even want to hold the baby. He frowned- though it came out as more of a pout- but complied. His brother was quietly still in his arms, eyes closed and the only movement his body made was the rise and fall of his tiny chest.

"Why is it so small?" Reno asked.

His mother gently smiled, a tear almost coming to her eyes from seeing her first-born son holding his brother so gently. "Well, all babies are that small in the beginning. You were that small, too. Don't worry: he'll grow up to be big and strong just like you."

Reno frowned. "Why is it so wrinkly?"

She almost frowned at Reno's continued use of 'it' but decided not to say anything. "Well, Axel's too small for all of his skin. He'll grow into it, but until then, he's like a little elephant."

Reno nodded, frown appearing between his eyebrows. "Can you take him… he's kinda heavy."

She nodded, quickly regaining Axel, who was still sleeping silently.

"Well, Reno," his father coughed from the side of the bed, "do you like him?"

Reno shrugged, not really wanting to say no. His parents probably wouldn't like that. "I guess…" he trailed off.

His mother frowned. She would have gone on to say more if Axel hadn't started crying slightly, piteously mewling. As though cued, Reno's father picked him up and carried the boy out of the room. Reno would have scowled if he hadn't been so relieved to get away from the baby.

* * *

Three days later, Reno found himself back at the hospital to pick his mother and his new brother up.

He sat in the car, kicking his legs back and forth in boredom. On the other side of the backseat was the new baby car seat that his father had installed earlier. Reno stared at it, bored to death with waiting.

His father turned around and smiled at him. "You ready, Reno?" he asked, twisting the keys to the car around his hand nervously.

Reno shrugged. "When are we gonna go home?" he asked, completely uninterested with picking up Axel.

His father sighed. "Soon, Reno," he replied, turning back around to the front and getting out of the car.

Soon the two were walking up to the maternity wing.

"Things are gonna be really different, you know," Reno's father started conversationally, still twirling the keys around in his hand.

Reno shrugged. "I guess," he muttered, ducking his head.

Reno's father stopped, turning to face Reno and stooping down to his level. "Reno, I know it's a lot to handle, and that you're not the least bit interested in this, but this is a big deal. I know you might not like the little guy right now, but you will someday," he said, placing his hands on Reno's shoulders.

"Why should I like him?" Reno asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Because he's your brother; he's your flesh and blood. And you're going to be his big bro, Reno." He smiled. "He's going to look up to you a lot. Being a big brother is a huge responsibility and shouldn't be trusted to just anybody. But your mother and I think you can handle it. You'll like him, I promise."

Reno shrugged and the two were back to walking to Mrs. Edan.

Reno brightened up when he saw his mother and he quickly dashed to her side.

"Mom," he said, "I missed you."

She smiled. "I missed you, too. But at least I'm coming back home now."

Reno nodded. He scrambled up onto her bed, hands scrabbling for purchase in her thin hospital blankets.

She chuckled, and took a hand, hoisting him up onto the bed.

He snuggled into her side, the two of them silently waiting for the okay to go.

"I get that you're not interested in Axel, Reno," his mother began, hand smoothing his hair back. "I don't blame you, to be honest. I'm sure this is the last thing you want to deal with."

She sat up, looking at Reno. "You'll be okay, though. We're not going to pressure you into liking him right now. But you wait and see. You'll like him soon enough, I promise."

Reno just nodded.

* * *

The baby was crying again. Pitiful little wails echoed throughout the upstairs floor, and Reno growled, jamming a pillow over his head.

He was tired and, for once in his young life, he wanted to sleep. But the baby wouldn't stop.

Reno was not enjoying the newcomer to his family at all.

Nope, not at all.

When the baby's cries just escalated further, Reno got up and pattered out of his room.

He entered the little nursery that was adjacent and connected to his parents' bedroom, and sleepily walked over to the crib in the corner.

Reno looked down, and peering up at him with eerily lit green eyes was his little brother.

"Axel," he murmured, reaching a hand down, Axel grabbing onto it almost immediately, "can you go to sleep? I'm tired and I wanna sleep."

Axel just blinked, eyelashes resting against his cheeks as though he was going to do as Reno asked.

Reno hummed, before bending down and picking up his brother, hands grappling for purchase on Axel's bed clothes.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" he asked, looking around, clutching his little brother tightly to him.

Reno let out a yelp as Axel grabbed a lock of red hair and proceeded to chew on it. Reno wrinkled his nose.

He ambled over to the rocking chair and scooted onto it, holding Axel like he'd been taught by his mother.

"You're not so bad, I guess," Reno murmured.

Axel smiled, like a huge maw had opened in his mouth. His eyes sparkled and his head weaved side to side, and it really was endearing, for some odd reason.

"Well, maybe I like you a little bit," Reno murmured, sleepily blinking his eyes. With each passing moment, Axel felt heavier and heavier.

And then, Reno fell asleep, a little baby in his arms.

Some minutes later, Reno's mother walked into the room, a bottle of formula in her hands.

Upon seeing her youngest in the arms of Reno, she smiled, and set the bottle down, gently taking a sleeping Axel and placing him back in his crib.

Then, she picked up Reno, grunting a little at the weight, and took him back to his own room, tucking him in, Reno snoozing all the while.

"See now," she murmured. "I told you you'd get to liking him."


End file.
